1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting brackets, and particularly to a mounting bracket for mounting a heat sink to a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Related Art
Heat generated by semiconductor components must be adequately and timely removed to prevent increased temperature from damaging the semiconductor components. One way for solving the heat dissipation problem is to attach heat dissipation devices, such as heat sinks, to PCBs, such as motherboards, on which the semiconductor components are arranged. Generally, a bracket is used to mount a heat dissipation device to a motherboard. Presently, different heat dissipation devices and motherboards are used. A bracket for mounting one kind of heat dissipation device generally does not fit for another kind of heat dissipation device, however designing another bracket for a different kind of heat dissipation device is time-consuming and costly.